Castigo del romance
by Caminosequeponeraca
Summary: Connie y Jean intentan robar un par de botellas de vino de la habitación de su sargento, mala idea. Todos los miembros del escuadrón recibieron un castigo luego de esto. Levi forma parejas al azar para cumplir sus labores, ¿Qué pasará entre una de estas "parejas de trabajo"? ... es el primer summary que hago, no me culpen pos ;n; -no pensaba que iba a ser tan difícil(?)-


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, desgraciadamente(?) no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia: **Puede contener lenguaje grosero, no lemmon :c aim zorri. Intentaré hacer uno en otra historia :'D 3

* * *

Hoy iba a ser un día muy duro, oh sí. Y todo gracias a los idiotas de Jean y Connie, fueron tan inteligentes que se dirigieron a la habitación del sargento y le intentaron robar

uno de los vinos que él tenía guardado en su estante. Pero lo que no sabían ellos era que el diablo, es decir, el sargento, era de sueño ligero. Apenas entraron  
y tomaron la botella en sus manos, Levi se levantó a la velocidad de la luz para pegarles una hermosa y muuuy dolorosa patada, seguido de un par de puñetazos y, hasta arañazos, sí, ese pequeño hombre era Satanás. Demás está decir que quedaron todos golpeados. Como de costumbre, yo casi me meo de risa al ver la cara de caballo estirado con semejante cara y semejantes golpes, aunque los suyos, por desgracia, no fueron tan graves como los de Connie. Luego pensaba que clase de trabajo forzoso les obligaría hacer a ambos, bueno, lo lamentaba por Connie pero, por Jean lo disfrutaba y mucho.

Pero lo que no me esperaba era que ESE MALDITO ENANO despertó tan cabreado que decidió... decidió hacernos la vida imposible.  
¿Quieren saber lo que pasó? Pues bueno...

* * *

-¡Buenos días! -Saludó Sasha con su tono alegre y se sentó en la mesa mirando la apetitosa comida.

-Buenos días a todos.- Historia hizo una pequeña reverencia y se sentó al lado de Sasha.

-H-hola... -Dijo Connie tambaleándose, ayer no había dormido nada y los golpes le dolían de puta madre.

-C-Connie.. ¿Estás bien? -Dijo un preocupado Armin junto con una inexpresiva Mikasa. La pelinegro se sentó en su lugar esperándome, como de costumbre, me  
doy cuenta de ello ya que siempre mira la bufanda que le he regalado. Armin por su lado se acercó a Connie para preguntarle como se encontraba.

-¡La puta madre, caballo! ¡Déjame pasar, mierdas!-

Y llegué yo, como siempre, peleándome con el estúpido de Jean, ambos llegamos a la puerta al mismo tiempo y peleábamos por quién entraba primero, nos  
habíamos amontonado. ¡Lo sé, sé que suena infantil, pero yo llegué primero!

-¡Estúpido Jaeger, déjame pasar y ya! -Decía mientras intentaba hacer fuerzas para salir del apretón.

-T-tsk... ¡Sal primero, si tanto querías pasar, carajo! -Empujé a Jean.

Esa fue, probablemente, la peor decisión que he tomado en mi puta vida. Jean me tenía tomado de el brazo, así que cuando lo empujé, claro, él cayó, pero...  
adivinen quién calló encima de él y en una posición jodidamente comprometedora, haha, sí, YO. Tenía la pierna izquierda posada en su entrepierna, mi cabeza  
cayó en su pecho y la mano de Jean estaba tocándome la espalda. Horrible. Y para colmo, un rubor delató mis mejillas.

-U-urgh.. es-estúpido... -Dije mientras levantaba mi cabeza y lo miraba desde muy cerca, Jean me miraba sorprendido y, sonrojado también. Nos quedamos en  
silencio mirándonos, sentía que pasaban horas, hasta que una sombría voz nos aterrorizó.

-No quiero presenciar a la primera hora de la mañana porno gay barato, para eso existen las habitaciones, imbéciles. -Dijo Levi como escupiendo las palabras.

-¿E-eh? -Dije algo confundido ante eso y ante ver a todos mis jodidos compañeros conteniendo la risa, a excepción de Historia y Armin que nos miraban con  
preocupación, y Mikasa que miraba a Jean con el odio más horrible que podría existir, o eso parecía.

-¡Discúlpenos! -Dijo Jean ya algo asustado por la paliza de ayer y me miró como diciendo que me quite, aunque su rubor no desaparecía. Además, ¿Qué carajos  
había sido la mirada de antes?

-S-sí, lo siento. -Dije mientras me levantaba y me arreglaba un poco la ropa, luego me senté al lado de Mikasa y Armin, que me miraban preocupados.

-Tranquilos chicos, solo fue un golpe. -Sonreí un poco, lo que tranquilizó a mi hermana.

Jean me imitó y se sentó. Una vez que el sargento se sentó, todos empezamos a comer en un profundo e incómodo silencio, Levi era intimidante y nadie se atrevía  
a decir ni una sola palabra en su presencia. Pero al heichou, el cual no le gustan los ambientes silenciosos, decidió romperlo.

-Par de inútiles, hoy es día libre, no entrenaremos con Eren ni nada de eso.- Dijo Levi tomando su taza de café en su posición característica.- Pero ayer y hoy ya  
me hicieron cabrear, es por eso que limpiarán TODO ESTE JODIDO LUGAR, y no dejarán ni una PUTA mancha. ¿Alguna objeción? -Afiló su mirada.

Todos queríamos pegarnos un tiro y cagarlo a golpes a Levi, pero por desgracia de Dios, no podíamos. Además daba muchísimo miedo, en especial cuando nos  
miraba con esa cara, todos asentimos nerviosos, por dentro me sentía de la mierda, y notaba que algunas miradas penetrantes nos llegaron a mi, a Jean y a  
Connie.

-Perfecto. Armaré grupos. -Exclamó estudiándonos con su intimidante mirada.- Bien, Connie y Sasha se ocuparán de los establos. Mikasa y Armin, limpiarán  
este lugar y mi habitación. Historia, tú te encargarás de las habitaciones restantes. Y Jean y el mocoso de la cocina, también harán la comida. ¿OYERON TODOS? -Afiló la mirada nuevamente.

-¡Sí señor! -Exclamaron todos al unisono.

Puta madre. PUTA MADRE. ¿Enserio? ¿Acaso Levi lo hacía a propósito? ¿Por qué mierdas con Jean? Enserio, preferiría ir con Mikasa. El caballo tenía la misma  
expresión. Parece que el sargento disfrutaba nuestro sufrimiento.

-Los veo en media hora, prepárense. -Al terminar de comer, se dirigió a su habitación y nos dejó a todos en un gran silencio penetrante.

Apenas pasó un segundo y ya algunos de nosotros empezamos a quejarnos, incluyéndome, claro.

-¿Por qué con este caballo estirado? ¿ENSERIO? -Dije sobándome las sienes, intentando tranquilizarme.

-¡Lo mismo digo! -Dijo Jean en tono enojado.- Odio pasar tiempo con este suicida, preferiría...- Miró a Mikasa cautivado, pero de parte de ella solo recibió una  
mirada indiferente, como era de costumbre.

-Pfff, idiota.- Dije conteniendo la risa.-

-Vete a la mierda, Jaeger.- Jean se acercó a mi, pero esta vez fue diferente... el aura que nos rodeaba no era odio, sino algo más.. ¿Pero qué mierda?

Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro, como embobados, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué nos pasa esto? No lo entiendo. No pude evitar sonrojarme. ¿Pero qué?! ¿Qué  
mierda es lo que me pasa?

-Heh, ¿Qué sucede idiota? -Dijo el caballo desviando la mirada burlón, aunque él también estaba nervioso.

-H-haha... eso te pregunto a ti, imbécil.- Susurré desviando la mirada.

-Ustedes dos parecen una pareja en negación.- Dijo Connie en tono divertido.- ¿Qué hay con la caida de hoy? Parecían amantes en negaci-...

Connie no pudo terminar porque se ganó un golpe de parte de Mikasa.

-Los accidentes pasan.- Dijo Mikasa fríamente.

-S-sí... -Asentí rápidamente.- ¡No seas idiota, Connie! ¡Prefiero tirarme a cualquiera de ustedes antes que ese idiota!

-¿Tirarme? ¿A mi? Por favor Jaeger, tú eres más pasiva que una puta.- Dijo Jean entre carcajadas.

-¿¡Hah!? Oooh, lo siento, no sabía que tú eras profesional en tirarte a la gente.- Dije en tono irónico, pero completamente enfadado.

-¿Quieres pruebas? -Dijo el caballo acercándose a mi, precisamente a mis labios.

Mierda. Eso fue muy raro. MUY RARO. Yo no reaccioné, simplemente me quedé mirando sus acciones, estático. ¿Por qué no movía un músculo?

-... ¿Eh? -Jean se dio cuenta de la GRAN PENDEJADA que estaba haciendo y se alejó completamente. Tsk, otra vez el rubor volvía a atacarnos a ambos. ¡Pero era  
su puta culpa! -¿L-lo ves Jaeger? ¡Eres una pasiva!

-¡Carajo, Jean! Si tan macho alfa eres, ¿Por qué te sonrojaste, eh?! -Inflé las mejillas, no tuve noción de lo infantil que me vi en ese momento.-

Todos miraron la escena expectantes y empezaron a murmurar cosas entre ellos, lo cual nos incomodó a ambos.

-¡C-como sea! ¡D-debemos limpiar todo el puto lugar, no?! Pues nos adelantaremos.-

No aguantaba la vergüenza, ¿qué mierda se les habrá pasado por la cabeza a todos? Bueno... aunque eso no fue nada normal, no entendía porque se acercaba así, ya no pasó ni la mañana y ya pasé una vergüenza tremenda, pero definitivamente esta sería la última vez, quizá solo quería joderme, como siempre, como una venganza por mi burla de ayer, ¿No?

-No idiota, debemos esperar al sargento.- Dijo Sasha a punto de devorarse una pobre patata.

-C-cierto...- Dije chasqueando la lengua.

Extraña y milagrosamente, nadie comentó nada de lo sucedido, ni siquiera Jean, oh si, gracias a los dioses. Ahora, la impresión de mi día era aún más acertada.  
Pues bueno, pasó media hora y tal y como el sargento dijo, salimos al patio, Levi dio las instrucciones finales y todos emprendieron viaje a sus labores. En el  
camino, Jean y yo no dijimos ni una sola palabra. De alguna manera se sentía incómodo, siempre llegábamos peleándonos, pero ahora... solo se oía el ruido de  
algunos pájaros que cantaban y el ruido del viento.  
Al llegar a la cocina, empezamos a hacer nuestro trabajo en silencio. Limpiábamos y ordenábamos los platos y las tazas, pasábamos el trapo por toda cocina y  
todos los cajones, la típica limpieza, ya saben. Aunque no lo crean, estuvimos toda la mañana limpiando el jodido lugar, Sasha siempre armaba desastres en ella,  
además tuvimos que lavar y ordenar los platos por el desayuno de hoy. Luego, revisamos que ninguna mancha haya quedado, ya todos sabíamos que Levi era  
muy exigente.

-Pues, creo que está todo...- Dije limpiándome el sudor de la frente con el brazo.

-Sí...- Dijo el caballo suspirando muy aliviado.

-Aunque todavía debemos preparar el almuerzo, y ya casi es hora, debemos apurarnos.-

-Cierto, empecemos.

Jean y yo empezamos a hacer el almuerzo a la velocidad de la luz, pero intentando no cometer ningún error. Creo que estaba equivocado, antes pensaba que  
íbamos a estar todo el tiempo discutiendo, pero no, cuando Jean se pone a trabajar enserio, puede ser muy relajante, debía admitirlo.

-Tienes cara de idiota cuando cocinas.-

-...-

Las cagó. Retiro rápidamente lo dicho. ¿Acaso es una broma?

-Y tú tienes cara de caballo.- Sonreí cínicamente.- ¡Oh, espera! Siempre la tienes.- Exclamé en tono irónico.

-Idiota.- Sonrió.- Eh, oye... tienes algo en tu mejilla, déjame quitarlo.-

-¿Eh? Puedo quitarlo solo idiota, no hace falta qu-...

Muy tarde, en un abrir y cerrar los ojos me encontré con Jean arrinconándome contra el mueble de la cocina con la intención de quitarme el puto pedazo de  
comida de la cara, más precisamente de la mejilla. Me sonrojé inconscientemente al encontrar que Jean me miraba algo... raro.

-¿Q-qué sucede idiota? Cierra la boca o te entraran moscas.- Dije desviando la mirada.- ¿Q-qué esperas? ¡Apúrate y sácame el pedazo de comida de mi cara!

-Oh, sí...

Jean posó su rostro en mi mejilla y lamió la misma, retirando la comida que estaba posada en ella.

-¿P-pero qué haces? -Murmuré completamente sorprendido.- ¿A-acaso te volviste loco?

-Imbécil, ¿te das cuenta de lo lindo que puedes llegar a ser aveces? yo creo que no...

De repente, los labios de Jean se posaron en los míos, necesitaba apartarlo, pero estaba arrinconado, y aunque lo niegue, él tiene más fuerza que yo. Me tomaba de las muñecas acorralándome, era imposible escapar.

-Mghm...

Me dejé, no sé por qué, pero me dejé, me sentía muy bien en ese momento, pensé que quizá, Y SOLO QUIZÁ, sienta algo por Jean. Perdido en mis pensamientos, abrí la boca para que el intruso entrara en la misma, su lengua exploraba toda mi cavidad bucal, parecía hambriento de ella, pues no dejó nada sin recorrer.  
Yo no me quise quedar atrás e hice lo mismo, haciendo que nuestras lenguas iniciaran una pelea como las tantas nuestras. Como éramos algo inexpertos, ambos nos separamos por falta de aire, observando como un hilo de saliva nos unía, nos mirábamos con lujuria. Mierda, esa mirada de caballo me volvía loco.

-Debemos continuar con la comida~ -Susurró Jean en mi oído, provocando que yo me estremeciera.

-Ya lo sé, idiota...- Respondí agudamente, la excitación me invadía, y no mostraba ninguna señal de resistencia.

-Si no quieres que te viole aquí mismo, empecemos con nuestra labor. -Dijo Jean desviando la mirada y liberándome para así continuar con nuestro trabajo  
asignado.

Algo sorprendido por lo que ha dicho, solo me dispuse a asentir algo nervioso y con mis mejillas completamente rojas...

* * *

La hora del almuerzo llegó, todos estaban exhaustos y llenos de sudor. Levi les ordenó que luego de comer, todos irían disparando al baño, él odiaba el sudor,

lo odiaba y mucho. Todos comimos normalmente, aunque Jean y yo estábamos algo tensos, nos mirábamos de reojo y desviavamos la mirada inmediatamente.  
Armin notó esto, pero se hizo el desentendido.  
Al terminar de almorzar, todos se dirigieron a las duchas, yo me paré para dirigirme también, hasta que una mano me detuvo y sentí como una atrevida  
entrepierna rozaba mi trasero

-Oye suicida...- Dijo Jean algo lascivo.- Luego de las duchas, te demostraré que soy un ''macho alfa''.

-M-maldito caballo...- Murmuré algo avergonzado.

Joder, ¿Para qué negarlo? Lo nuestro siempre fue histeriqueo puro, es obvio que estoy loco por ese imbécil.

-Me gustas, tonto.- El caballo desvió la mirada.- Desde siempre...-

Sonreí ampliamente y me voltee para rodear su cuello con mis brazos.

-Lo sé.- Me paré de puntas y le di un corto beso en los labios.- Esa fue mi respuesta, las acciones dicen más que mil palabras, ¿Cierto?

Jean sonrió, pero esta vez fue de una manera... ¿Pervertida?

-Tu horrible trasero no se salvará esta noche.-

-¿Horrible? Pero si tú siempre lo miras~-

-¿E-eh? ¿A-acaso lo sabías?!

-¿QUÉ? ¿Acaso lo mirabas?! -Lo miré sorprendido, eso fue una broma, no sabía que en verdad lo miraba. Como respuesta, solo recibí un desvío de mirada.- Idiota..

-Tú eres idiota.- Volvió a mirarme con una pequeña curvatura en sus labios.- Vamos a ducharnos, o el sargento nos matará.

-Sip, vamos.-

Jean me tomó de la mano y susurró de forma baja pero bastante audible.

_''Te quiero...''_

Yo sonreí y también respondí...

_''También te quiero, idiota''_

* * *

-¡JÁH! ¡TE LO DIJE! ¡Sabía que iban a terminar juntos! ¡Ahora dame mi dinero! -Dijo Connie extendiéndole la mano a Sasha.-

-Tch... ¡Pero si Jean dijo que le gustaba Mikasa! ¡Es un mentiroso! -Gritó Sasha mientras le daba el dinero a Connie de mala gana.

-Tonta, es obvio que estaba loco por Eren, ¿No viste como lo miraba?

-Ay, yo que sé.-

-Cierto, tú solo estás concentrada en la comida.- Connie rió descontroladamente.-

-¡Cállate, avatar!

-¡Deja de llamarme así!

Pues, sí, Connie y Sasha estuvieron espiando la última escena, ellos nunca se quedan atrás con los chismes.

* * *

Y pueh, ese fue el fin.

SENTÍ en el fondo de mi cocoró que debía estar esa escena barata de resheno de Connie y Sasha sadasd -muere-

No creo que muchas lean esto, esto es nuevito nuevito xDDD sadjkasasdj hamo a cualquier persona que se tomó la molestia de leer hasta el final!

Se despide, Cami! 3


End file.
